


flowers in your hair

by ImotoChan



Series: klance week, 2016 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bless lance and his lil homesick soul, hes so good, keith doesnt want lance to be homesick, keith is gay, klangst :), laNCE MAKES KEITH A FLOWER CROWN, lance is homesick, prompt 7: stars/flowers, this is gay..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just, God, Lance missed it all so much. He spent hours in the Memory room, the name Pidge had coined for the room where Alfor's memories used to be. Pidge had toyed around with the technology in it, making it so that any one of them could go in, sit down, and think up any memory which would then be projected through the room. He makes sure can still recall the beach, draws up images of his family, the stars---</p><p>Lance is afraid he will forget it all if he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers in your hair

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [цветы в твоих волосах](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878204) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> aaand we're at the end! this was rlly fun to write bc its just so .. fluffy i love lance being homesick and keith comforting him aaah its so good  
> also y'all should listen to the song "flowers in your hair" by the lumineers

Lance missed home.

 

He missed the blue sky and white clouds and warm sandy beaches, he missed his mama's hugs and siblings' laughter, he missed the familiar constellations and planets because here, somewhere far out in the universe but still not even close to the edge, the only thing that felt like home was four other humans and two aliens.

 

But, Lance has a duty. He's a Defender of the Universe, the Blue Paladin of Voltron--

 

he's just a teenage boy who misses his home.

 

Shiro is aware of Lance's homesickness, all of them are to a certain degree. During the mind melding, it's always the same thought that Lance has to push aside in order to form Voltron: a large family, all of them smiling, the youngest being a baby in the arms of whom the Paladins assume is Lance's mother, and the eldest being a frail, but feisty looking, old woman.

 

It was just, God, Lance missed it all so much. He spent hours in the Memory room, the name Pidge had coined for the room where Alfor's memories used to be. Pidge had toyed around with the technology in it, they making it so that any one of them could go in, sit down, and think up any memory which would then be projected through the room. He makes sure can still recall the beach, draws up images of his family, the stars---

 

Lance is afraid he will forget it all if he doesn't.

 

Keith is perhaps the most aware of the extent of Lance's home sicknesses, and he would never admit it's because of all the time he spends watching the Blue Paladin. Keith sees it in the way Lance lights up when he talks about home, sees it in the way his face falls when he can't remember the way the garlic knots from his favorite pizza place taste or his mother's favorite flower.

 

(he remembers it eventually, when it's night and he can't sleep so he goes to the Memory room, trying to remember what the night sky looked like from Earth. his mother loved the bright yellow daffodils.)

 

But, Lance still does his duties. Lance is still the Blue Paladin, Lance does not give up, doesn't complain, doesn't say how much he just wants to go home, only talks and smiles and laughs, and that makes Keith's chest ache.

 

Keith didn't have a home, and sure, he missed the comfort of being on Earth, but now he had a purpose, Voltron gave him a reason to live. Lance's purpose was back on Earth, but he was still here with the rest of them. It's easy to see how much Lance loves his home, but it's hard to see just how much he'd give just to go there more time.

 

Lance always gave, that's what he was, a giver. It felt unnatural for him to take, to ask the others for some comfort, so he gave it instead, in the form of corny jokes and bad pick up lines, just to see them smile, because Lance knew how hard that could be.

 

It's night when Keith finds Lance in the Memory room, or at least Keith assumes it's night because, really, did time even exist in space?

 

Keith tiptoes into the room, careful not to startle Lance. He sees the other teen laying back on the floor, staring at the sky above. He's lying down in what looks like a field of yellow daisies.

 

Keith can't help but smile at the sight.

 

Lance sits up, noticing Keith standing at the side of the room immediately. He clears his throat once before speaking, "What's up, pretty boy?"

 

"You should be asleep." Keith frowns at Lance's voice, it sounded like he had been crying.

 

Lance grins as Keith approaches him, "So should you."

 

Keith sighs, shaking his head as he sits beside Lance. He doesn't look directly at Lance, instead looking up at sky he had created. Keith could easily recognize the common constellations, Orion and Ursa Major, and he recognizes some smaller ones, Lyra and Cassiopeia.

 

"We'll go home, someday." Keith murmurs, shuffling close so that his and Lance's shoulders brush.

 

Lance leans into the touch, "Really? Because, like, I want to go home, I want to go home so bad, but we have to save the universe, everything is on us, and if we don't, then every living thing could die or be controlled by the Galra and it'd be our fault--"

 

Keith shoulders Lance gently, shaking his head, "Hey, we're all here, alright? Together, all of us can beat them. And then we'll be able to go back to Earth." Keith smiles at Lance, "It'll be okay."

 

Lance lets out a small breath, "I'm scared."

 

Keith doesn't like seeing Lance like this, seeing his Lance, his happy Lance feeling like this, so his hand finds it's way onto Lance's, and Lance doesn't say anything when Keith's fingers give his a little squeeze, "It's okay to be scared."

 

Lance nods, staring at their hands, "Are you?"

 

Keith chuckles softly, "Yes."

 

Lance lets out a relieved sigh. "Okay."

 

Keith rolls his eyes, "I'm almost impressed you could recreate the sky from Earth so well."

 

Lance smiles triumphantly, "I stared at it almost every night, I think it's forever engrained into my memory."

 

Keith laughs again, resting his head on Lance's shoulder. "Really? I think you're missing some though," he teases.

 

Lance huffs, "Do you know how many stars are out there? I'd like to see you try and memorize all of their locations."

 

"I think it would take a real idiot to do something like that."

 

"Hey!!"

 

Lance is laughing now and Keith feels relieved to hear that sound.

 

Lance hums and Keith closes his eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy.

 

A couple of minutes pass before Keith feels a light weight drop onto his head. He opens his eyes to see Lance grinning at him. Keith sits up, bringing a hand up to his head and staring blankly at Lance,

 

"Is this--"

 

"A flower crown!" Lance exclaims, gesturing to the daisies around them, "My sister taught me how to make them."

 

Keith is still staring at Lance, because with the stars above and the flowers below, Lance seemed to glow a brilliant blue.

 

"Keith?" Keith looks more beautiful than Lance thought he would, the crown of yellow flowers on his head making him look like some sort of ethereal being.

 

Lance is looking at Keith with wide eyes and it makes Keith feel unease.

 

"Make one for yourself," Keith murmurs, fiddling with the flowers on his head.

 

Lance grins, nodding, "I will, I will."

 

Keith rolls his eyes as he settles back into Lance's side, and before long, he's fallen asleep.

  
Thoughts of home still plagued Lance's mind, but here, on this weird alien spaceship somewhere far out in the universe, sitting next to this sleeping boy with ~~soft and beautiful~~  terrible hair, Lance thinks that maybe, he could start to call a person, not a place, home

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading! talk to me @ [starbunpng.tumblr.com](http://starbunpng.tumblr.com/)


End file.
